Street Fighter
by scottsman
Summary: Casey and Lizzie are kidnapped by an old enemy of Derek's forcing him to call upon skills that no one else knew that he had.
1. Chapter 1

Derek Venturi sighed that threw the remote down in the coffee table.

"150 channels and nothing on," he muttered. He climbed out of his recliner and climbed the stairs to his room. He had just reached his doorway when the doorbell rang.

"DEREK, DOOR!" thundered George from the kitchen. Grumbling under his breath Derek turned around and started back toward the staircase. Suddenly he was almost run over by Casey,

"I'll get it," said Casey almost falling down the staircase.

"That must be the date that Casey has been gushing about all week." Thought Derek he heard the front door open.

"Hey Beautiful," said a slightly oily voice. Derek's skin crawled at the sound of the voice. Where had he heard that voice before? He heard Casey giggle.

"Hi, Vince," she said.

"Come on, babe." Starts Vince the concert starts in thirty minutes. A few seconds later Derek heard a car pull out of the driveway.

"That Vince Mason is such a nice guy," said Nora

"Yeah," said George, "A true gentleman."

"I'm not so sure about that," muttered Derek who had heard everything including how Vince had charmed his parents, from the top of the stairs.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

It was about 11:00P.M that night when Casey got home. She said goodbye to Vince and went inside when she turned around from the door she was surprised to see Derek sitting on the stairs looking at her.

"Your curfew was half an hour ago," snapped Derek

"That's only on school nights," retorted Casey, "and what's it to you anyway?"

"I don't like that guy, Case," said Derek, "something about him hits a false note."

"You've never met him," snapped Casey, "so how would you know?!"

"Because I'm a way better judge of character than you are!!" retorted Derek

"Especially with people you've never even met!!" Casey Snapped pushing past him and up the steps. A few seconds later Derek heard her bedroom door slam.

"Brilliantly handled Venturi," Derek muttered climbing the stairs to his own room.

The next morning at breakfast Casey wouldn't even look at Derek.

"What's going on?" Nora Asked

"Casey's, mad because I don't like her boyfriend." Said Derek

"Am not," snapped Casey, "what you think of him doesn't matter?"

"Oh yeah," said Derek, "then why are you mad at me for not liking him if what I think doesn't matter?"

I'm not mad about what you said," snapped Casey, "I'm mad at you for thinking that you can tell me who I can and can't date."

"I'm not trying to stop you," snapped Derek, "I just said that I don't trust him and you shouldn't either!"

"Well, I don't care if you trust him or not I do!!" retorted Casey, "So butt out of my life!!" Casey through down her spoon and ran up to her room. Derek walked slowly up to his room. When he got there, he sank down into his desk chair, buried his head in his hands and racked his brain.

"Where have I heard that guy's voice before?"

That night Derek was sitting in his chair watching Lizzie was over at a friend's house. And Vince was on his way to pick Casey up for their second date that weekend. This time he was taking her to dinner at a fancy restaurant. Derek sank into his chair as he heard the door open.

"Babe," said Vince, "I don't know how you do it, but you get prettier every time I see you." Derek sneered and mocked Vince under his breath. And fought the urge to jump up and pound Vince's face through the floor.

None too soon Derek heard the door shut and a few seconds later the sound of a car pulling away. Derek jumped up angrily, threw down the remote, and stormed off to his room. a few minutes later. There was a knock at his door.

"Derek, its Nora," said his stepmom, "can I come in?" Derek got up off his bed where he had thrown himself and opened the door.

"Derek," she said, "that fight that you had with Casey at the table this morning was the first real Fight that you've it wasn't your usual bickering fights."

"I know," said Derek, "you don't have to remind me."

"Why are you so dead set against Vince?" asked Nora "He's one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

"That's just it," said Derek, "He's too perfect, I've just got a bad feeling about him. plus I just can't get over the feeling that I've seen him somewhere before."

"Well Derek," said Nora, "Casey has a good head on her shoulders, you should trust her."

"I know," said Derek, "but a person doesn't always see people for who they are when they're looking through the "rose colored glasses'." Nora was silent, she hated to admit, but Derek had a point as was starting to make her worry a little.

"Think about it," continued Derek, "most teenage guys avoid their girl friends parents like the plague. But not this guy, in fact this guy said everything that he knew you would want to hear."

The more that Nora listened to Derek, the more worried she got, Maybe Derek was right Maybe this guy was too good to be true.

"Hey Derek," said Edwin sticking his head around the corner,

"What," said Derek

"Can I borrow your copy of Street Fighter?"

Derek stopped dead in his tracks.

"Street Fighter," he said, "That's it!!" Derek Raced over to his computer and punched a few keys.

"There," he said after a couple seconds, "Nora, take a look at this picture and tell me who it is." Nora walked around the desk and looked at the monitor. On the monitor was a police mug shot of a man with long black hair and a beard. But there was no mistaking the face.

"Derek is that, Vince?" said Nora afraid of the answer.

Derek nodded,

"Except, that his name his isn't Vince Mason its 25 year-old Vic Hanson. He's 8 years older than he looks and he's wanted in Chicago for running an illegal Street Fighting ring!!"

"How do you know all of this, Derek?" Nora Asked

"That's not important right now," said Derek, "But when Casey gets home you've got to tell her to end this relationship."

"This Guy could have Changed, Derek Said Nora.

"Humph," said Derek, "he may have cut his hair and shaved his beard but if I know Vic he's still the same old snake."

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

The entire Venturi-Macdonald household was pacing the floor waiting for Casey to get home. Nora had dash down stairs and filled George in on what was going on. Now it was almost 11:30pm and Casey still wasn't home.

Suddenly the Phone rang and everybody jumped. Nora Snatched up the phone.

"Hello," her face went ashen as she sank into a chair. Finally she hung up the phone with a dazed look on her face.

"What is it?!" said George who was by her side in an instant after a few seconds

Nora spoke.

"That was Mrs. Collins the mother of Lizzie's friend. They were watching T.V. when the station broadcast an alert about this Vic Hanson. Lizzie recognized Hanson and ran next door to the restaurant to warn Casey. But Hanson grabbed both of them and disappeared from the restaurant before the police could get there!!" Nora lost her composure completely and fell sobbing into George's arms.

"My babies, My babies," she said over and over again. Derek jumped from his chair and bolted up the stairs. Entering his room he shut the door and turned around with both fists doubled up."

"Alright, Hanson," her growled, "This time it's personal!!"

**To be continued…**

_**What is the history between Derek and Vic Hanson?**_

_**What will Hanson do with Casey and Lizzie?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The search

Derek stood in the doorway of seedy waterfront dive called the Rusty Anchor. He stood there for a moment scanning the room, and then he stepped through the door started across the room. he was about halfway across the room when two big bruises stopped him.

"Where, do you think you're going?" they growled. Derek looked them square in the eyes without a trace of fear.

"I'm here to see Weasel," he snapped, "Where is he?"

"Maybe Weasel don't want to see you!" one of two bruisers retorted. Derek shrugged and began putting on a pair of leather gloves.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," said Derek looking at the two men again. Suddenly one of them went for his gun. Derek saw it and caught is arm as he was raising the gun. Derek twisted the gun slightly and pulled the trigger. The gun went off and shot the other bruiser in the kneecap. Without hesitating Derek twisted the gun out of them man's hand, swept his feet out from under him and kicked him in the head before he could get up. The other guy was on the floor holding his kneecap. Derek stepped over him and with the gun still in his hand approach the bartender. The bartender backed away as Derek approached him.

"I hope you're smarter than the bozo brothers," he said, "Now are you going to tell me where weasel is or do I have to shoot you in the kneecap too?"

"H-He's in the office upstairs," stammered the bartender. Derek lowered the gun and walked toward the stairs. The whole room let out a sigh of relief once Derek disappeared up the stairs.

"I wish Weasel would stop ticking that guy off," muttered the bartender, "Every time he shows up here, I gotta double my health insurance and change my underwear."

Weasel was at his desk in the largest upstairs room in his illustrious establishment. He was counting stacks of money. Suddenly he was interrupted in mid count when a foot blew the door of its hinges.

"Knock, knock," growled Derek

"D-Derek," stammered Weasel, "W-What a P-Pleasant surprise."

"I was in the neighborhood," sneered Derek, "thought that I would drop by." There was a split second pause.

"Now," said Derek, "if the mutual bull session is over with, let's get down to business." Derek walked toward Weasel.

"What do you know about Vic Hanson and his Street fighting ring?" said Derek cornering Weasel

"Street fighting ring," said Weasel trying to play dumb, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Derek grabbed weasel and shoved him against the wall,

"Don't play dumb with me, weasel," he snapped, "nothing that's illegal goes on in this town without you knowing about it!!" Derek reached into Weasel's pocket and pulled out his lighter. Letting go of Weasel he walked over to the table and picked up a stack of money.

"You know," he said, firing the lighter "I've always wanted to have money to burn." He moved the flame toward the wad of money.

"No," cried Weasel, "What are you doing? Are you insane?!"

"Tell Me what I want to know?!" growled Derek as the money began to smolder.

"Warehouse # 7 down on the north side of the docks, this Vic guy paid me 50 grand to rent the warehouse for him. That's all I know I swear!!" Derek blew out the wad of money and dropped the lighter on the table.

"Alright," he said, "I'm leaving know, but if I find out that you lied to me you're going to be snacking on your own teeth."

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Casey and Lizzie huddled together in a damp, dark room. The room was about twelve feet by twelve feet and there was no light and the only window was a tiny hole in the only in the door. Casey looked down and found that Lizzie had dozed off thank goodness. Casey Gently laid her down on the mattress in the corner. She moved toward the door as silently as the chain she was wearing would allow her too. She and Lizzie were chained to a steel pipe next to the mattress. When she got to the door she heard two armed guards talking outside the door.

"Boy," said the first guard, "the guy that wins this tournament is going to be a lucky guy, he's going to get two prizes for the price of one."

Ice filled Casey's lungs

"No it couldn't be," she thought, "she and Lizzie were going to be palmed off to the winner of this twisted contest!!" Casey buried her head in her hands,

_If only I had listened to Derek. He tried to warn me about Vince but I wouldn't listened and now I've sentence Lizzie to a fate worse than death._

_LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD_

"I'm sorry Mr. Venturi," Said Police Captain Harriet Mitchell, Looking down her nose at George Venturi "we raided the Warehouse but all we found was a gambling ticket on the floor. They were there but somehow they cleared out before we got there. When George got home and told the others what had happened Derek bolted from his chair and ran up to his room taking the stairs three at a time.

When George and Nora reach Derek's bedroom they found him packing his duffle bag and muttering to himself.

"Derek," said George, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going after Casey and Lizzie, Myself." Snapped Derek

"WHAT?!" said George and Nora in unison

"Look," said Derek, "if Hanson was out of the warehouse before they cops got there that means that he's got a dirty cop on his payroll who tipped him off."

"Well once the cops find the snitch," said George, "they'll find Hanson."

"The way that Captain Mitchell flounders around it'll be too late?" Derek Snapped

"Too Late for What?" A worried Nora Asked. Derek let out a sigh

"Nora," said Derek, "I didn't want to tell you this but Vic Hanson seduces girls like Casey and makes them the prize for whoever wins his street fighting tournaments. Now that he's got the girls the tournament will start any day now."

Nora went ashen and sank onto the bed. George went to her.

"The police will get the girls back Nora, don't worry." He said.

"Maybe, the police can find them in time," said Derek zipping his bag, and heading for the door "But I know that I can."

**To Be Continued…**

**How does Derek know so much about Hanson's fight ring?**

**How is Derek going to find Casey and Lizzie?**

**Next: Fight Quest**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fight Quest

A head peaked out of the door of the Rusty Anchor. It was Weasel he looked around feverishly and stepped into the street, a large leather suitcase in his hand. He hadn't gone more than a few steps from the door, when he was suddenly grabbed, dragged into an alley, and pinned against the wall.

"Weasel," said Derek, "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?"

"N-No," Derek," said Weasel, "in fact I was just on my way see you."

"Yeah right," said Derek opening the suitcase to find it full of money, "Well well this must be what Vic paid you to find him that warehouse for him and arrange and inside man on the police force!"

N-N-No," stammered Weasel, "I wouldn't sell out to Hanson."

"Weasel," Snapped Derek, "you'd sell out your own mother for a price, but I'm here to shut that big mouth of yours for awhile." It was at this point that Weasel saw the three men that were standing near them in the shadows of the alley. Derek shoved Weasel to the three men.

"Keep him on Ice until you hear from me." Said Derek Shouldering his duffle bag and picking up the suitcase full of money. His three friends nodded and dragged Weasel away down the alley.

Derek watched them until they disappeared from sight then he turned and walked down the street. He was headed to seedy club down by the riverfront that was known as The Pit. It was common knowledge that street fighting was a regular occurrence in the back room, so Derek figured it was sinch that one or two of Hanson's cronies would be there looking for fighters.

When Derek reached the Pit, his fake id got him right in. Sure enough there was a fight going on in the back room. Men in tuxedoes and Women in evening gowns were all gathered around and twenty five foot steel cage that was sunk part way into the ground. This was the Pit, infamous namesake of the the club. Inside the cage, two hulking men were beating each other unmercifully. Personally Derek didn't like this place or street fighting, but he couldn't let on. Derek stood near the front of the crowd. Finally the fight was over one of the bloody faced bruisers was carried out of the ring while the other was declared the winner.

"Alright," said the Announcer, "who will be next to try his skill against the Annihilator!!!"

For several seconds no one moved, and everyone looked around the room.

"I'll fight him,"

All Eyes were suddenly on Derek. The announcer laughed,

"Come back when you're old enough to shave," he sneered, "The Annihilator would kill you."

"What's wrong," Jeered Derek, "Afraid of losing your money?" the Announcers smirk disappeared.

"Alright," he said, "Get in the ring." Derek took off his Jacket and jumped down into the ring. He stood there calmly puting on his black leather gloves.

The Annihilator was a brute of a man standing 6'8" and he must have weighed 300 Pounds. He looked an Derek and flipped his long greasy hair behind his back,

"This shouldn't take long." He said

"Your right," sneered Derek.

"All right, All Right," said the announcer, "place your bets, who will it be the Kid or the Annihilator. Derek knew that most of the people would bet on the Annihilator. Finally all the bets were in and the Announcer gave the signal for the fight to start. Derek and the Annihilator began to circle each other. The crowd was yelling and egging the annihilator on. Suddenly the Annihilator let fly a powerful right hook. Derek sidestepped the attack and shot a bone cracking kick into the side of he Annihilator's right leg at the knee. There was a dull snap and the Annihilator yowled in pain and dropped to the ground holding his leg. Derek silenced him with a side kick to the head. The spectators stood there in stunned silence as Derek climbed out of the pit leaving the unconscious form of the annihilator laying in the middle of the ring.

The announcer looked at the Annihilator and then he looked and Derek.

"No matter how big the man is, take out his knee and he'll drop like a rock," Said Derek coolly before taking the wad of money out of the man's hand and walking off. The announcer waited until Derek was out of sight, then he pulled out his cell phone.

"It's me," he said when his call was answered, "tell Vic to send someone over to the pit right away, some half- grown kid just dropped the Annihilator like a bad habit!!"

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Casey could hear voices but she couldn't quite make out what was being said. When they came closer she caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

'I'm going down to the pit to see about a new fighter," said Vic, "stay here and keep an eye on the "prizes."l. Casey could hear sound of footsteps moving away.

"Casey," said Lizzie, Casey stood up from her spot by the door and walked back over to the bed where Lizzie was sitting. She sat down next to Lizzie.

"What is it?" she asked

"I'm scared!"

"I know, Liz, I'm scared too. But no matter what happens I won't let anything happen to you."

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Vic Hanson walked into the Pit and looked around. The announcer who doubled as the bartender saw him and came around the counter to meet him. As soon as he reached Hanson he pointed to Derek who was sitting in a corner booth. Eating a cheese sandwich and drinking a cup of coffee.

"That's the kid I was telling you about." He said Hanson looked incredulous.

"That's the kid?!" said Hanson, "he's not even drinking, Mac." Mac shrugged

"I offered him a drink but he refused, he said he doesn't drink."

"We'll if he's not a little drunk, how am I supposed to con him into working for me in the tournament for a fraction of what he's worth." Mac held up his hands.

"That's your problem not mine." Hanson took a deep breath and walked over to Derek's table. Derek looked up and regarded Vic carefully.

"Are you the guy I was told to wait for, Vic Hanson?" Hanson nodded and Derek motioned for him to sit down.

"Your bartender friend said that you have a proposition for me?" said Derek after Hanson had ordered himself a drink.

"Mac tells me that you took down the annihilator," Said Hanson after taking a sip of his drink. Derek shrugged, that bruiser wasn't as tough as he thought he was."

"apparently not," said Hanson, "but his defeat presents me with a real big problem."

"Oh," said Derek indifferently,

"The Annihilator was supposed to fight in a tournament for me, but he's in no condition to fight now." Derek scratched his nose with his index finger.

"I'd say that you do have a problem."

"Not if you agree to take the Annihilator's place in the tournament," said Hanson, "if you can take him down you can beat any of the other fighters that usually enter these tournaments." Derek's eyes narrowed,

"What's in it for me?"

"$50,000 cash," said Hanson reaching into his pocket, "and this," he shoved a picture across this table. Derek picked up the photo. It was snapshot of Casey and Lizze.

"they're both yours if you win the tournament." Derek's face remain unemotional but inside he was boiling.

"Not bad," he said, "alright you got yourself a deal!"

TBC Please Review.

**Will Derek win the tournament?**

**Who are Derek's mysterious friends who are holding Weasel for him.**

**Will Hanson get wise to Derek?**

.


End file.
